This project is concerned with the generation and development of new synthetic methods and their applications to specific problems in alkaloid chemistry. The work is primarily directed at syntheses of physiologically active natural products and heterocyclic compounds with anticipated therapeutic value. Representative examples are vindoline, iboga, aspidosperma, yohimbe and lycorine type alkaloids and cephalotaxine.